


red sun

by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pet Names, Size Kink, Voyeurism, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus
Summary: you took a deep breathe. once you opened your eyes, you were greeted by a dusty pink and orange sky, along with a red sun, its warm rays hitting your skin softly. you sighed contently, sinking deeper into the jacuzzi you were sitting on. the water was bubbling, providing a calming sound. so you closed your eyes again, relaxing.something drapped over your shoulder, heavily, and you didn’t even have to open your eyes to know who it was.“hello beautiful.” his voice rang in your ears like sweet, enticing bells.bells that reminded you that this was was not real. you were just dreaming.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 55





	red sun

**Author's Note:**

> IM GONNA SAY IT. I DON'T CARE THAT YOU BROKE YOUR ELBO-
> 
> NO but i am gonna say that i feel embarrassed just thinking of this thing, don't ... @ me because im ASHAMED

you muttered a “hi” as you turned around, wrapping your arms around yunho’s larger build. despite his skin being cold to the touch, he felt _so so_ warm, warmer than the sun. you nuzzled your face on the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

“did you miss me, baby?” he asked, his tone was teasing and it made you feel even smaller.

you nodded softly, drawing little circles on yunho’s back. he smiled, pulling you on top of him. it’s not like you have never straddled yunho, but each time it made you blush and it made you instantly crave him- more than before. and he loved every second of it, he loved how his little human got aroused at the slightest of things.

you were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard people talk and laugh, turning your head back to see that the pool next to the jacuzzi was now crowded, inside and out. yunho watched you closely, his eyes solely focused on you as you observed the crowd. your cheeks got even more pink, knowing exactly what was going through yunho’s head when he summoned all these people. their faces were blurred and you were aware, again, this was just a dream, but you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and watched.

“yunho…” you whined, finally looking into his eyes- watching as they shifted from their natural warm brown color to a pitch black, with red highlights peeking through whenever the sun wavered in yunho’s direction.

“what is it, little one?” he asked, clearly amused by your reaction. “this place felt very empty, i think it needed some life.”

“but… we were already here… wasn’t that enough for you?” you pouted, putting a finger on his chest.

“of course it is.” he nodded his head, reassuringly, “but you know i love taking risks. and you love the thrill of it.”

you whined again, hating how yunho knew you so well. you could feel yourself getting wetter and you slowly moved your hips towards his. yunho’s cock was already hard and you could feel it against his thigh. you put your head on his shoulder again, tracing shapes with your fingertip on his chest, rocking your hips in a slow pace. yunho’s hands were placed on your ass, helping you move slowly.

“you are very needy today, baby,” he commented, “are you having a hard time?”

despite being a demon with no emotions other than lust, he _liked_ being around you, genuinely. he liked coming to your dreams and pleasuring you, not even thinking about himself once. and, more often times than not, he’d lay in bed with you afterwards, holding you close so you could sleep peacefully. his heavy presence, that was once overbearing and scary, was the only thing now that gave you a good night of sleep.

he saw your head bob, indicating that he’s right. he pouted and lifted your chin up with his long index finger.

“that’s not good.” he cooed, “i’m gonna make my baby feel good and forget all her worries, okay? i got you.”

and, for the first time in that dream, he pressed his pillowy lips against yours, igniting a thousand sparks in your body. just the feeling of his lips made you crave more of him, so much that it made your body involuntary move, your hips snapping towards his. he hissed at the sudden movement, his thumbs digging into the soft skin of your hips. he could feel your pulse start to rise, the sound of your heart almost defeaning him. and he loved every second of it.

“ ** _i could pull your bikini bottoms to the side and nobody would even notice…_** ” yunho purred in your ear, playing with the strings that tied up the back of your bikini top, “is that what you want, little one?”

you nodded and whined, his fingers skilfully dipping underwater to slide under your bottoms and touch you softly. the pad of his thumb was pressing against your clit, slowly moving in circles, while his middle finger dipped further down. he could feel how wet you were but the fact that your body was immersed in the water was annoying yunho.

so he picked you up, sitting you down on the edge of the jacuzzi. you yelped, covering your mouth in less than a second because you forgot you were surrounded with people. luckily, no one looked your way as yunho kneeled in front of you, his lips pressing against your parted thighs. immediately, your fingers got lost in his black hair. he continued his slow and painful teasing, pushing the fabric to the side for easier access.

“just t-take it off…” you whispered.

“in front of all these people?” _tsk tsk._ “very naughty… but i can’t say no to that pretty little face, begging me for all these dirty things.”

yunho smiled and complied, helping you take off your bikini. you also untied the top, throwing it over your head. he loved when you acted on impulse and how your cheeks would turn red and you’d bite your lip after realising what you’ve done. one of his hands instantly flew to your breasts, squeezing them as his mouth attached to your nipple. his warm tongue lapped lazily around your nub, his teeth slightly scrapping the sensitive and soft skin, and he looked at you with those adorable yet spine-tingling eyes.

“i can smell how wet you are.” he closed his eyes and inhaled softly, a bright smile flashing across his fac.e

“ah, yunho…” you moaned, your fingers now on the nape of his neck.

he always made you so embarrassed and so incredibly wet that you should be accomodated to his way of being, but it never happened. yunho’s lips ghosted from your neck back down to your breasts, down your stomach and stopping right in front of your pussy. he pressed a soft kiss on the skin next to your folds as his fingers wrapped around your ankles, spreading your legs further.

you looked to the people around you, biting on your index finger. yunho was unbothered, he wasn’t going to be stopped by anything. as an incubus, he should know and cater to your specific kinks, even the ones you don’t aknowledge you have. at first, he was surprised to know that a girl like you would be _so so_ dirty.

as his lips pressed against your clit, you jumped slightly, looking down at yunho. his shoulder muscles moved as he linked his arms around your thighs, getting closer to you. his mouth parted, letting his tongue dart out and flick your sensitive spot. you moaned his name again, pulling his face closer to you. with his nose pressed against your pelvis, he continued his ministrations, his warm tongue pressing on your clit before he wrapped his lips around it, sucking lightly.

“so sweet,” he moaned, looking up at you, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the remaining wetness off of his lips and chin.

dipping his head down again, he got back to torturing you with his tongue as his cold fingers started pressing against you. you clenched unvoluntary when you felt the tip of his index and middle finger enter you, he groaned in response, as he kept pushing his fingers in. you were always so curious on why you’d never adjust to yunho’s size, whether it was how tall he was, or how long his fingers were, or how big his cock was.

speaking of that, yunho had his hand wrapped around himself, not that he needed to pleasure himself, it was a habit now- and he always remembered when you admited that you found it hot when he would touch himself. anything he could do to please his little one, he would.

you tugged on his hair, pulling his face away from your aching core, even though part of you wanted him to stay there and make you cum just with his tongue. he cocked an eyebrow at you but complied and hovered over you, pressing his hands beside your thighs. his face was right in front of yours, and you felt _so so_ small. you kissed him, tasting yourself in his mouth. your hands moved instinctively to his wet shorts, feeling his length through the fabric. he sighed into your kiss, one of his hands moving to your core, playing with your clit again.

 ** _“you sure can’t keep your hands to yourself.”_** he spat, smirking, “you’re such a needy girl sometimes, aren’t you?”

you nodded but that wasn’t the answer yunho was looking for. he held your chin, forcing you to focus on him. you chewed on your bottom lip as he waited patiently for you to say it.

“yes, sir.” you mumbled.

he smiled, pressing a soft, contrasting, kiss to your lips. your legs were feeling cramped from being propped on the jacuzzi edge, so you stretched them and readjust yourself. all exposed for yunho, you eyed him, drinking in his appearance, the way he stood so powerfully in front of you, the sun reflecting on the water drops scattered through his body, making him look even more mystical. his toned stomach made yunho look like he was sculpted by the gods, which at this point you don’t even doubt it.

you reach again to his shorts, pulling them down quickly. his length slapped against his thigh, making him hiss. you mouthed an _‘oops’_ and gave yunho a little smirk, making him roll his eyes. your mouth watered at the sight of it. as you wondered how you were going to make it fit, you clenched around nothing, already craving his cock inside of you. you remembered the first time, the weightned feeling on your chest making you feel like you were drowning and his hand over your mouth, as he entered you. after that night, you spent the next day at home, not being able to do much, you felt physically and emotionaly exhausted. by now, you were accustomed to the burning sensation and the lack of movement these dreams would bring.

yunho was now a bit more careful but he knew you could take him, and _oh you could take him so well_. his cock twitched at the thought, his tongue slowly running over his lips. he watched you wrap your tiny hands around him, let a bit of spit drip from your pursued lips. you innocently looked up, starting to move your hands and jerking yunho off. his eyes moved to your breasts, noticing how you were now squeezing them because of your action.

“i can feel how bad you want me, are you sure you really want to be playing with my dick right now?” he mused, not complaining but he knew better.

he grabbed your hand and raised it to his face, kissing your palm. you melted under the touch of his soft lips. as much as yunho would love to have your pretty lips wrapped around him, his fist holding a bunch of your hair, pushing you further down so you’d gag on his length, he is there to _please you_. so he grabbed your hips, you instinctively wrapping your legs around his body. you reached for his cock, holding it towards your entrance, waiting for yunho to push it in. you clenched all of your muscles, your knuckles were turning white from gripping the edge of the hot tub, as yunho sheathed himself inside of you, at a painfully slow rate. the fact that you were pratically dripping wet made it easy but it couldn’t erase the feeling of his girth stretching you, giving you a mix of pleasure and discomfort, the latter disappearing within seconds.

after making sure you had adjusted, yunho started moving his hips back and forth, a moan leaving his parted lips. you threw your head back, biting your lip to refrain from making too much noise- you forgot that you were pratically having sex in public. but another thought popped up in your head, this was your dream, it wasn’t like you were about to be judged by imaginary people. you snapped your head up, glancing at yunho through your eyelashes. his dark eyes met yours.

“get off.” you ordered. he did as you pleased and watched you swing your legs out of the hot tub, motioning with your finger for him to follow you.

getting closer to one of the sunbeds, you pushed yunho down, making him sit down on the soft, yellow cushion covering the wooden surface. you straddled him, your hand once again guiding him as you slowly moved down, sinking down on his length. you went a little bit too fast and leaned your head against yunho’s chest, whimpering. yunho moved a couple of strands of your hair off of your shoulder.

 ** _"sorry. it’s just so big…”_** you whispered, hungrily pressing your lips against his after speaking.

one of his hands was holding your cheek, rubbing his thumb on your soft skin. once you started feeling better, you started to move your hips up and down, watching yunho drop his head against the sunbed. using his chest as support, you bounced at your own rhythm for a while, yunho simply enjoying our loud moans and the way your body moved on top of him. but, clearly, it wasn’t nearly enough for you or him, it wasn’t the pace the two of you enjoyed. so he wrapped his arms around you, pressing you flat against his chest as he started thrusting his hips up at an violent speed, making you unable to process anything. your mouth opened in a silent moan as yunho groaned in your ear.

“does that feel good, little one?” he grunted, not halting his motions for a second.

you rolled your eyes back and clenched your fist, not knowing what to hold on to. yunho’s hand pulled on your hair, forcing you to look at him. he seemed unphased by everything, his breathing regular and his face was almost serene if it wasn’t for the small wrinkle in between his brows.

“i asked you something.” his other hand slapped your ass and gave it a squeeze after.

“y-yes, sir. it feels _so_ good.” you drawled out your words, as he continued to pound into you.

“good baby, i want to make you feel good.” he continued, moving the hand from your hair down to your neck, holding it still there for a moment,

“i’m the only one who can make you feel this good, right?”

“yes, yun- _sir_.”

you could feel his cock touching your g-spot multiple times, almost never missing a beat, and you were so close to climax. instinctively, you started to try to scramble away from yunho, but his hold on your neck and waist tightened, holding you in your place. you felt like all of the oxygen was being stolen from your lungs and you rutted against yunho’s cold body as you came, chanting his name like everytime you said it would be the last one. yunho praised you as tried to reach his own high, his speed never halting. tears started spilling out of your eyes, not out of pain but of overwhelming pleasure. you wanted to tell yunho to stop, you knew your safe word, but it felt too fucking good to stop.

“fuck fuc- ah yunho please!” you screamed, grabbing his hair in a tight fist. “ _please i’m going to cum again please don’t stop._ ”

yunho smirked, feeling you tightening around him. there was a strange yet delightful fiery feeling on your lower stomach, you never felt that before and you weren’t prepared for what was going to happen. yunho came, filling you up with copious amounts of his cum, most of it being pushed out of you as he kept pounding into you. all of the pressure and speed yunho was applying on you only made you feel like you were being ripped apart when you came the second time. you saw a white light flash in front of you as you screamed.

“what a good girl, you squirted.” you heard yunho say, before you woke up.

your body rapidly moved so you were sitting down in your bed, drenched in your own sweat. you removed all of the bed covers off of you, finding a big, wet stain where you were lying down and you weren’t to keen on finding out what that would be. your breath was ragged, you held your own throat, rubbing the sore area. running your fingers through your hair, you made an effort to get out of bed, almost failing as your legs gave up as soon as you placed your feet on the cold, hardwood floor. you tried to rip all of the bed sheets from the bed itself, throwing them hastily on the ground. you kneeled for a second, trying to gain strength.

you cursed yunho, that _stupid, filthy, agressive (but still caring)_ incubus, for doing this to you. almost dragging yourself to your bathroom, you turned the shower on. struggling to stand up, you leaned against the shower wall, still wearing the shirt and underwear you slept on, and let the water fall on you. your muscles relaxed under the steamy, hot water, similar to how your dream started. but that made you miss yunho more. 


End file.
